devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil May Cry Wiki
Wiki skin Does anyone have any opinions about which skin the wiki should use? There is the option of using the dark gaming skin as seen on Mass Effect. Kirkburn (talk) 12:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :The dark skin is already an optional skin for this wiki; anyone who wants to use it already can, easily.KrytenKoro 11:51, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::kirk was referring to making that the default skin --Uberfuzzy 11:52, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Hello again! Currently the default skin is Quartz Slate - can I suggest trying out the successor - Monaco Slate? An admin (or myself) can change from their preferences page. Kirkburn (talk) 14:20, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Try out the new CreatePage tool! Hullo! I am Kirkburn, a Wikia gaming Helper, and I'm here to tell you about something new we've enabled on your wiki - a new version of the tool! "The latest incarnation of the create page tool introduces a brand new feature – createplates. These are predefined layouts for certain types of pages that will enable users to quickly and painlessly create pages adhering to the wiki's style and formatting guidelines." We've been working on it for a while, and I find it pretty useful and easy to use. Some wikis already use "preloads" and similar techniques to do this - this is essentially an interactive and fully integrated version of that. ;The all-important links * - This is the main page of the interface. You can display this link anywhere you want users to create new pages (on the Main Page, on category pages, or in the Mediawiki:Sidebar). * MediaWiki:Createplate-list - the list of createplates (which you can edit). You can change these to match you existing templates, delete or create new ones. * MediaWiki:Createplate-Character - one of the createplates (such pages are linked by MediaWiki:Createplate-list). ;Help and feedback * A more detailed walkthough of this new product and how to use and customize the createplates can be found on Inside Wikia at w:c:inside:CreatePage. * As this is a new product we are actively seeking your feedback - both bug reports and suggestions for improvements. Please share your thoughts on the Inside Wikia forum thread. Enjoy! If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you :) Kirkburn (talk) 21:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) As an extended note, if this is overwhelming, don't worry. Start small, try testing it out with some deletable sandboxes so you get a feel for how it works (you could even try recreating already existing articles with it). Next, try editing the createplates to see the effect - e.g. change section names to better fit the wiki. Feel free to remove createplates that your wiki will never use. Createplates do not need to be complex - if certain pages don't need an infobox don't feel you need to keep one on the createplate. Their most important function is to make creating new articles much easier and allows articles to be kept much more standardised, meaning less work for others to clean up. Kirkburn (talk) 22:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Createpage in use! Hullo! As an update on this so you can see it in action, I have tried it out on the Metal Gear wiki. I took an article, Mei Ling, and attempted to recreate it with . I did this by editing MediaWiki:Createplate-Character to use an existing character template, and by copying the text into the various boxes on Special:Createpage ... the result was User:Kirkburn/Mei Ling, which required a fair bit less typing and tweaking than normally. However, speed and consistent formatting is not the only benefit! If you look at http://metalgear.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kirkburn/Mei_Ling&action=edit you can see it uses something called "multiedit" which uses some extra info from the page to help present it better. It would be awesome if this could be set up in a way that more people use it - it shouldn't require much work from an admin to get a basic page layout sorted - any help is appreciated! Kirkburn (talk) 00:32, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Weapon and Boss Pages A few last things: #The FFwikia has some youtube videos embedded into the page, and I know of a user on youtube who has videos explaining how to beat the DMC3 bosses on DMD. I'd have to arrange it with him, but is anyone averse to using these videos as the "Strategy" section for the various bosses? #We should add credits for who voiced the characters, as well.KrytenKoro 02:45, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Other Topics I think we should have articles covering some of the official toys (maybe as one large list) and soundtracks. Should we also have articles denoting important aspects of the community, such as the big fansites, or cons? I know the Zelda wikia does it, but I don't know if it's a popular thing, though.KrytenKoro 02:47, 9 February 2008 (UTC) : Absolutely add this stuff - you could create links on the Main Page and work from there. Kirkburn (talk) 23:32, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Stuff we still need #A comprehensive article on the Demon World and the nature of demons themselves. History as well, maybe. #Articles for Landmarks - DMC3 has Netherworld, Temen-ni-gru, Forbidden Land, and Residential Area. #Information on costumes - names, trivia, and any actual gameplay differences. #Information on Devil Trigger - what exactly do the different weapon's do in Devil Trigger, besides allowing certain moves - for example, Nevan has greater health recovery. #What exactly do the upgrades to styles, swords, and guns do? #What are the elements of most demons, and what does this mean in regards to weaknesses? #What are the hidden combos? For example, the Million Stab in DMC1 and 2, and all the other combos that you have to figure out on your own. Some of these are actually given names in the trailers or manuals (Thrust Kick, etc.), so if you can find an official name for them, all the better. #Can someone who knows how to do wiki-coding modify the Enemy template so that we can modify how the name displays for boss, so that it's not just the article name. #If we can, the calls for the various actions: For example, Vergil's Taunts are: *C'mon (Force Edge) *Hmm, what's wrong? (Beowulf) *You shall die... (Yamato) KrytenKoro 00:19, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Category Questions Should demonic guns (Nightmare, Bow Gun, Artemis, Pandora) be considered Devil Arms? Pandora seems to be called one in the script, and Nightmare and Artemis are said to be demon-forged. Should non-speaking/described bosses be considered characters? Ex: Nightmare, Furiataurus, Infestant, Orangguerra. Should bosses that reappear as normal enemies also have enemy cats, and do Secret Room "bosses" still count as bosses? Would these demonic bosses count as devils, or just demons? Ex: Infestant, Orangguerra KrytenKoro 20:49, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Shall Never Surrender I keep trying to upload the theme song as an mp3 so we can have it on the song's article. It won't work. Wikipedia says something about using ogg, but I can't get that to work, either. The last option is to embed it as a link somehow, and I have no idea where to link to or how to do it so that you can press play. If done correctly, I'd like it to look something like Template:Listen.KrytenKoro 17:16, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Cleanup Tasks Besides general editing, there are specific lists we need to address: * * * * * * * * The Dead End and Orphaned pages need links to and from them, to allow them to be found be readers. Uncategorized pages need to be categorized, for the same reason. The unused objects need to find a place or have an agreement to delete them. The wanted categories and pages need to either be created, or the links to them removed from the according pages. Thanks!KrytenKoro 04:26, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Table of Contents I created a template to allow the to be placed in the lead section without screwing with the TOC. In order to use them, type below the lead section. This will allow the lead image to clear the headers without displacing the TOC. If you find a lead image covering a header, just stick this in. Thanks!KrytenKoro 18:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Recommended Disambigs *Key: Rusty Key, Key, Key of Cronus, Key Items, and Guiding Light *Baal & Bael (youmay) *Blade & Blade Master Alastor (youmay) *Chalice: Chalice & Arcana Calice *Sparda: The Dark Knight Sparda, Sparda (Force Edge), and Arcana Spada *Cutlaseer and Cutlass (youmay) *Devil May Cry: game, shop, series, anime, manga *Quicksilver: item and style *Fault and Faust (youmay) *Lucia and Lucifer (youmay) *Missile Launcher and Kalina Ann *Nero and Nelo Angelo (youmay) *Amulet: Amulet and Perfect Amulet (I'd rather a "youmay" for this, as one is already an article) *Seven Hells and Seven Sins - possibly even the individuals KrytenKoro 22:14, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Demon Types Scarecrow (likes to swing but overswings and falls down sometimes) Knights (shoots themselves like a rocket when they rush) Mega Scarecrow (big bomb)